How Far We've Come
by LeaderofBrooklyn
Summary: There's something not right about this, and it's not just the fact that Annabeth is buying the engagement ring. Written in honor of Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: I will never, in the history of my life, own PJO.**

* * *

It's been exactly one year since the Giant War. One year since the world was saved, one year since peace was made between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. One year since _that_ happened. The other demigods took care of not mentioning it in front of her, but Annabeth knew better.

The world was at peace now. Ever since Gaia went back to sleep, monsters have been appearing less- a change that was welcomed by demigods everywhere. In Annabeth's opinion, it was too peaceful. Then again, it could be just her. She silently missed the quests that Percy and she used to go to. Even though those quests usually ended up with either of them close to death or being captured. Sometimes both.

She opened the black velvet box that held a ring, an engagement to be more accurate. It was set with a bright, circular, green diamond. It was made out of platinum and surrounded by white diamonds. She had to pay a quite the amount of money for it (but not enough for the solid gold drachma she gave the clerk).

Annabeth quickened her pace. She brought this ring for a reason and she wasn't going to be late now. Annabeth knew Percy wouldn't mind, in fact, these days Percy didn't mind anything. But Annabeth wasn't going to hear that, she wasn't going to be tardy. Not on this day at least.

As Annabeth walked to her destination, she thought about all the gifts that Percy had brought her on Valentine's Day. She fingered the necklace that hung around her neck. He got this for the last one.

"_Annabeth, close your eyes," Percy said. _

_She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" _

_Percy had a mischievous smile on his face. "Just because." _

_Annabeth gave Percy a suspicious look before closing her eyes. "If you insist Seaweed Brain." _

_Annabeth felt Percy's warm hands putting something on her neck, something hard and slightly cold. _

"_Now you can open your eyes." _

_She looked down on her neck and saw that it was adorned with a silver owl necklace. It hung right below the one she got from Camp Half-Blood, the one that had the beads depicting her happy life there. _

"_Oh Percy, it's beautiful," she whispered. _

_Percy's smile got even wider. "I knew you would like it. I had Leo made it for you, since its Valentine's Day and all. It cost me a lot too, 10 drachmas! Can you believe it?" _

"_Yeah, well, you guessed wrong." _

_At that, Percy's smile fell. "What? You don't? I can just get you another one if you want?" _

"_I don't like them, I LOVE them. You really are a Seaweed Brain are you?" _

_A smile graced his face, his green eyes lighting up with happiness. "Ha ha, very funny." _

_He pulled the blonde closer to him. "How about we celebrate this with a kiss?" _

"_I thought you would never ask." _

Annabeth smiled at the memory, it made her feel joyful, if not a bit sad. She stopped abruptly at her destination, a church. Her heart beat quickened at the sight of this and her palms got sweaty.

"Damn it, Annabeth!" she told herself. "It's just walking into a church. You've done harder things than this."

She dressed simple for this event, a grey blouse with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was down and was slightly messy. She checked her watch, 3:00 P.M. Right on time.

Percy was situated near the lake, well, at least his gravestone was. If he was going to be buried, it would have to be near a body of water. The weather was cool and sunny, not too cold, not too hot- the perfect weather for going outside.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "How are you doing?"

No response.

She softly smiled. "It's been one year since _that _happened huh? You know, you couldn't have done it you know. Sacrificed yourself to save the whole damn world?"

Again, there was no response.

"You could've saved yourself, you could've had a happy life. But no. You insisted that you should do it, to save _me. _You knew that I couldn't live without you, you knew_._" Annabeth's voice rose, almost on the verge of screaming.

"So why did you do it. Did you do it just to hurt me? Did you? Answer me!"

All that came was the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

Annabeth's voice softened, taking a sad undertone with it. "Oh, I forgot that you couldn't answer, being dead and all."

She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I can't visit you more often. Rebuilding Olympus is taking longer than I thought." Annabeth smiled. "You should've seen it, there's gardens filled with the most beautiful and fragrant flowers! Plenty of marble temples dedicated to various gods and statues of them scattered around the place. Heck there's even a salad bar!"

"Oh, and if you're wondering, out friends are doing fine, great in fact. There's an annual party to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Giant War. Demigods, both Greek and Roman, can attend. It's much fun you know. I remember one time the Hermes Cabin got high off of sugar. It was chaos Percy! You should've seen it. They were bouncing all over the place, pulling pranks and shouting out nonsense. It was hilarious!"

Annabeth laughed, tears of joy were falling from her eyes. She laughed for the first time in a year. She never felt like this in a long time. It almost felt like old times, _almost. _

She wiped the tears way from her face, putting a serious expression on her face. "But I'm not here to reminiscence about the past; I'm here to say something to you.

Annabeth took out the black velvet box that held the ring inside it and opened it. "Look, I know this isn't how it works. Usually the guy does it. This time the girl is going to do it."

She took a deep breath. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

No response, but Annabeth expected this.

"I understand." She put the box away. "You're probably not ready for it anyway. I'll come back every Valentine's Day to ask you this. I swear on the river of Styx."

The sound of thunder echoed in the sky, even though there were no storm clouds in sight.

Annabeth grinned. "Promise me you'll consider it alright? You have plenty of time so I'll expect you to answer within one year from now. Take your time."

With that, she turned around and walked out of the church, counting the seconds, minutes, and days until she can see Percy again.

When Annabeth loves someone, she tends to get very possessive of them, she won't let go. Perhaps that's why every morning she makes five extra blueberry pancakes. Perhaps that's the reason she says good night to the empty side of the bed.

As Annabeth walked away, she didn't notice a ghost with raven black hair and brilliant green eyes appear. He had a sad and sweet smile on his face. The ghost whispered two words, so soft that Annabeth couldn't hear.

_I do._

* * *

…**Dang that really took a long time. Since its Valentine's Day and all, I thought I should write a love story for our favorite couple; Percy and Annabeth. I hope I succeeded in making you feel some form of sadness while reading this. **

**If you guys are wondering, I'm done 25% of the next chapter of the American Civil War. I just can't get past this one part though…**


End file.
